


Bêbados Apaixonados

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhun, Baekhyun - Freeform, M/M, Sebaek - Freeform, Yaoi, baekse, colegial, hunbaek, ohsehun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: [sebaek] Estudar na mesma classe durante anos não significava nada, mas não era assim para Baekhyun Lund e Sehun Andersen. Ambos se gostavam há anos e nunca haviam tomado nenhuma atitude, até o dia da festa Find The El Dorado.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun





	Bêbados Apaixonados

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Aparecendo aqui novamente com mais uma sebaek dkaks porém saindo da minha zona de conforto, escrevi minha primeira colegial!au, espero que gostem! 
> 
> (comentem!)
> 
> bisous 💋

_ You're just too good to be true _

_ Can't take my eyes off you _

_ You'd be like heaven to touch _

_ I wanna hold you so much _

_ At long last love has arrived _

**_-Joseph Vincent_ **

  
  
  
  
  


Naquela manhã de clima indeciso, meio ensolarado porém meio nublado na Noruega, as coisas fluíam na normalidade na El Dorado High School. Alunos chegando cedo demais, alunos emburrados por estar de manhã no último local em que gostariam de estar. Essas pessoas mereciam um desconto, vai! Quem gosta de acordar cedo e ir para um lugar lotado pela espécie adolescente, bipolar e indecisa? Aquilo era a descrição verdadeira de um inferno colegial. Mas para Baekhyun Lund, significava uma coisa mais empolgante: ver sua paixonite secreta, porém não tão secreta assim.

Quando todos se sentaram, logo em seguida adentrou à sala a pessoa que fazia seus olhos quase terem um formato de dois corações pulsando: Sehun Andersen. O garoto alto, de cabelo tingido de um laranja extremamente forte e chamativo sem fazer esforço, mas não era popular da forma como alguns poderiam julgá-lo por sua aparência e postura. Não curtia muito contato com as pessoas, Lund percebia isso pela forma como o outro encarava cada um de seus colegas de classe, com o olhar de julgamento e, às vezes, indiferença.

Para a alegria e comemoração de toda a turma, ocorreu algo completamente fora do costume da escola, um professor cuja matéria ocupava três tempos de aula havia faltado. A justificativa teria sido que seu pobre cachorrinho tinha engolido um dos brinquedos de seu filho mais novo e precisava ir com ele para uma veterinária, não sabia se precisaria de cirurgia mas era preocupante de qualquer forma, principalmente pelo fato do bichano ser o melhor amigo de seu filhinho.

O acontecido não comoveu muito os alunos, visto que na primeira oportunidade já estavam juntando cadeiras com os amigos mais íntimos, alguns se ajeitaram confortavelmente para dormir em meio àquele caos de barulheira e conversa. Sehun, assim como Baekhyun, ficou fazendo desenhos aleatórios no caderno, o que estava sinalizando o total tédio que sentia.

No que deveria começar o segundo tempo da matéria, se espalhou um burburinho pela sala, que foi aos poucos chegando no ouvido de cada aluno. E logo todos receberam um papel que era similar com uma lista para ser assinada. Quando Sehun leu o que estava escrito, soltou uma risada irônica seguida de um balançar da cabeça com “isso vai dar uma merda..” mas mesmo assim assinou, só depois de pensar bem. Só assinou na esperança de que Baekhyun fosse e, talvez, conseguisse ter um contato descente com o garoto loiro que rondava seus pensamentos, mas não percebeu que já o olhava a tempo demais para a normalidade.

Os olhares acabaram se encontrando porque o mais baixo fazia o mesmo com Sehun, o admirando com brilho nos olhos. Baekhyun sorriu e o ruivo achou que ia ter um ataque cardíaco ali mesmo, ficou tão desconcertado que só conseguiu fazer um sinalzinho de “oi” com a mão, se achava um completo imbecil por agir igual a uma criancinha tímida quando se tratava do baixinho. 

Aquele encontro de olhares significava algo. Era um acordo mútuo de que queriam mudar a situação, e não importava como seria a tal festa. Ambos iriam à festa denominada Find The El Dorado. 

  
  
  
  


⤧

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun estava surtando. Literalmente. Seu melhor amigo, Jongin, estava em seu quarto sentado na cama enquanto o menor surtava porque “Jongin, você não viu como aconteceu, nós nos olhamos e ele ficou sorrindo PARA MIM”. Coitado do moreno que estava tendo que aturar o surto de garotinho apaixonado sendo correspondido pela primeira vez. Sabia que seu amigo tinha um penhasco enorme por Sehun a tempos, mas não imaginava que o maior correspondesse àquilo. Por isso colocou em sua cabeça de que daria uma ajudinha para que tudo desse certo.

Enquanto isso, Sehun estava catatônico na sala de sua casa com Chanyeol do lado tagarelando horrores sobre as expectativas para a festa, mas o mais novo não conseguia ouvir nada do que o garoto de orelhas levemente curvadas e muito fofas dizia. Estava pensando em Baekhyun, em como iria falar com ele, o que poderia falar. Mas e se travasse e acabasse ficando com cara de nada? Seu surto interno era muito real e Chanyeol percebeu. Por isso, deu um tapa no amigo, seguido de um motivacional fajuto que dizia: “Você é gostoso, cara! Você tem lábia, diz que beija bem, então só deixa rolar, tigrão!”. 

Foi naquele momento que o maior levou uma porrada muito bem dada de Sehun, levou um soco bem no braço, totalmente desprevenido ouvindo: “Tigrão é o seu cu, filho da puta. Parou com essa merda! E eu falo sério, moleque”. Foi engraçado, não poderiam negar. Logo depois estavam caídos no chão rindo do diálogo dos amigos. Sehun estava realmente fodido.

Eram os atletas babacas e super populares que estavam por trás de toda a grandiosa maldita ideia de invadir a escola a noite e darem uma festa em volta da piscina. Nitidamente era uma péssima ideia com enorme potencial para dar tudo errado, porém todos estavam ligando o foda-se, só queriam uma noite de adrenalina e diversão antes de encerrarem o famoso terceirão.

Todos foram informados da data de forma escondida assim como o anúncio da festa, que cairia naquela sexta-feira, teriam pessoas da organização nas redondezas vigiando para que, quando o guarda fosse embora, pudessem dar um sinal para que a festa começasse. Havia sido bem articulado, Sehun não negava, mas estava com o cu trancado. Afinal, estavam invadindo uma instituição e poderia ser considerado crime. Mas quer saber? Ele deu um foda-se na cara do perigo.

Baekhyun se encontrava numa verdadeira pilha de nervos na quinta, dia que antecedia à festa. Pois, além de ser uma parada completamente errada, tinha o possível encontro com o carinha que mexia com seu psicológico e pairava seus sonhos. Estava tão ansioso que já estava escolhendo sua roupa e pensando em como daria perdido na sua mãe, já que moravam só ele e a matriarca após o divórcio recente de seus pais. 

Decidiu sua roupa, deixando ela separada no canto. Era algo ousado, não podia mentir, mas era sua maior chance pois estava determinado a falar com Sehun, mesmo que acabasse levando um fora. Pelo menos ele teria tentado, era essa sua filosofia e mantra para aquele evento. Não sairia daquela escola sem falar com Andersen num local reservado, precisava acabar com aquele jogo silencioso que vinha durando algum tempo.

Já Sehun, estava tomando meio litro de chá calmante pois, caso contrário, entraria num colapso de “amanhã é o dia em que eu vou tentar falar com o cara que eu tenho uma paixonite fodida e posso facilmente levar um belo de um fora na frente de todos da escola, porque eu sou uma cenoura ambulante que não faz porra nenhuma e acabar saindo destruído”. Por isso preferiu tomar seu chá e ouvir as músicas da banda  _ Sleeping At Last _ , elas o acalmavam e levavam para longe seus pensamentos ansiosos e autodestrutivos. Juntando com a quantidade exagerada de chá, Andersen dormiu mentalizando que talvez ele e Lund pudessem ficar juntos. 

  
  
  


⤧

  
  


Na manhã de sexta, todos andavam pelos corredores da escola dando risinhos e olhares cúmplices, iriam aprontar uma daquelas. As aulas seguiram normalmente, excluindo o fato de que os professores acharam os alunos do terceiro ano quietos demais, porém deixaram passar batido com o pensamento de que talvez fosse o cansaço de uma semana inteira os afetando… Mal sabiam eles.

Os organizadores seguiram trocando informações privilegiadas em seu grupo de WhatsApp, as coisas estavam muito mais fáceis do que eles pensavam. Descobriram que o guarda seria liberado no mesmo horário que eles, já que o diretor considerou que as crianças estavam cansadas o suficiente para não fazerem nada. Nunca esteve tão enganado em toda sua existência.

As ornamentações e bebidas já estavam nos carros cercando a escola, esperando apenas o momento certo para colocarem tudo em seus lugares e darem início à tão esperada Find The El Dorado com toda a sua energia.

Todos os alunos estavam em completa euforia em suas casas. Alguns estavam reunidos em casas de amigos para irem juntos, outros já estavam se caracterizando da forma que achavam que deveriam, por não saberem o que esperar do tema da festa.

Às 20:30 todos receberam um SMS que dizia: "Chegou a hora".

Aquilo foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun soltasse um grito abafado no travesseiro de seu amigo Kyungsoo, o amigo lhe deu uma água com açúcar, um tapa na cara e um grito dizendo: “CORAGEM PORRA”. Foi nessa adrenalina que os dois foram em direção à escola, logo encontrando com Jongin, que era o quase-namorado de Kyungsoo. 

Lund poderia dizer que estava com peso em sua consciência por ter mentido para sua mãe dizendo que dormiria no amigo e o amigo ter inventado o contrário para os pais, mas não estava. Se tinha uma palavra que o loiro odiava era “arrependimento”. Detestava, abominava com todas as suas forças. Seu lema era que todas as suas decisões o fizeram ser quem era, então jamais se arrependeria de algo que dissesse, fizesse ou, até mesmo pensasse. Era irredutível sobre isso. Sehun o admirava por sua personalidade forte, ele só não sabia disso. Ainda.

Andersen foi sozinho até metade do caminho, encontrando com Chanyeol que estava mais elétrico que o normal, tagarelando horrores sobre o que achava que ia rolar, o quanto ele gostava da ideia de fazer algo errado daquela forma. Não batia muito bem das ideias, seu corpo e sua mente eram cem por cento dominados por testosterona e a maldita puberdade. Ninguém nessas condições estaria totalmente bem, não é mesmo? Por isso, já esperava uma completa algazarra, e foi o que encontrou.

A parte de trás do ginásio, onde se localizava a piscina a céu aberto, estava enfeitada com feixes de LED e decoração dourada, música eletrônica tocando, pessoas espalhadas. Uns conversavam pelos cantos, outros pulavam como loucos na piscina mesmo que ficassem ensopados.

Baekhyun estava cansado de ficar uma pilha de nervos por apenas perceber com o olhar que, sim, Andersen estava lá, mas não tinha coragem para chegar perto dele e proferir uma palavra sequer. Kyungsoo já havia tentado lhe animar, mas, desistindo, decidiu simplesmente curtir o tempo que tinha com seu “ _ pseudonamoradinho _ ” de ensino médio.

Lund estava sentado na beira da piscina, afastado de onde as pessoas brincavam e davam saltos malucos, nem eles mesmos sabiam o que estavam fazendo na realidade. Andersen o olhava de longe o tempo inteiro, nem conseguia curtir a música ou a vibe em que todos estavam, foi por esse motivo em que Chanyeol encostou do seu lado, cruzou os braços com um copo em sua mão direita no ombro de Sehun, iniciando seu discurso motivacional de um amigo cansado de ver o outro sofrendo por amor à distância porém não tão distância assim.

― Cara, eu não aguento mais ficar vendo essa sua cara de cãozinho que foi abandonado pela família feliz, porque a oportunidade está na sua cara, irmão. Ele é louco por você, não precisa ter um alto nível de inteligência para reparar como vocês se olham, é um magnetismo doido, então por isso, você vai lá, sentar do lado dele e acabar com essa atração silenciosa de uma vez… Ah, e tome esse copo inteiro antes de chegar lá, você precisa dessa coragem. ― Logo depois de largar um copo vermelho nas mãos de Sehun, o mais alto saiu andando na direção do trenzinho que alguns caras faziam e que caía direto na piscina, um a um.

Pensando em tudo que seu amigo lhe dissera, virou o conteúdo ardente do copo, pediu mais um para qualquer pessoa que estava passando oferecendo. Antes de ir até Lund, percebeu que ele também estava com um copo similar ao seu em mãos.

Baekhyun estava imerso em toda sua melancolia após ingerir uma quantidade generosa dos copos que estavam dando pela festa, quando duas pernas cumpridas se esticaram bem do lado das suas, subiu o olhar e paralisou ao perceber que, Deus do céu, era Sehun.

― Parece que você também está fugindo de toda essa loucura. Então, por que você veio? ― Sehun perguntou olhando nos olhos de Baekhyun, que parecia absorto de tudo, estava alterado, assim como ele mesmo.

― Tinha algo que eu precisava resolver… Quer dizer, tentar mudar… Ah, foda-se… Nem eu sei mais o motivo de estar aqui. ― Baekhyun estava confuso, continuava dando goles e mais goles, e estava irritado por ainda estar completamente ciente de tudo aquilo que falava e fazia.

― Estamos no mesmo barco, Baek… Mas a diferença é que eu continuo sabendo exatamente o que me trouxe até aqui… ― Virou para encará-lo, com um olhar doce e desesperado, desejava com todo o seu corpo que o mais baixo entendesse tudo o que ele estava tentando dizer.

― O quê? O que você veio fazer aqui no meio dessa caralhada de adolescentes sem noção, Sehun? ― A verdade é que nenhum dos dois aguentava mais aquele joguinho, então Sehun foi chegando perto do rosto de Baekhyun até que pudessem sentir um a respiração do outro, os corações acelerados.

― Você, Baek. Por você. ― Sehun puxou Lund, o segurando como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa que já havia tocado, e o beijou. Primeiro o mais baixo ficou paralisado, mas logo retribuiu o beijo de forma desesperada. Necessitavam daquilo mais que qualquer outra coisa. Precisavam sentir um ao outro. 

Do outro lado da piscina, seus amigos erguiam copos e comemoravam, mas eles não estavam dando a mínima, tudo que importava era o presente, que continha eles dois retribuindo sentimento através dos beijos. 

Sehun encerrou o beijo, encostando sua testa na de Baekhyun, enquanto fazia carinho em seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo que o outro segurava sua mão como se jamais fosse soltá-la.

― Deus, eu passei tanto tempo querendo te beijar que isso nem parece ser real ― Sehun confessou de cabeça baixa com leve rubor em suas bochechas.

― Olha pra mim, Hun ― Baekhyun pediu de forma manhosa, enquanto segurava o rosto do mais alto com uma de suas mãos. ― É real, eu sou real, esse momento é real. Nós somos reais. E eu desejei isso tanto quanto você, acredite em mim. Talvez eu esteja falando tudo o que está passando pela minha cabeça por estar simplesmente bêbado. Mas não estou bêbado o suficiente para não saber o quanto sou apaixonado por você há tempos, o quanto eu te quero e o quanto eu quero que você sinta o mesmo. 

― Eu sinto, sinto pra caralho, Lund. Passar todas as aulas te olhando sem falar nada ou chegar perto de você foi um inferno. Nem acredito que precisei da porra de uma festinha de adolescentes de merda pra chegar em você. ― Soltou uma risada junto com o mais baixo, que ouvia tudo atentamente.

― Vamos sair daqui? Por favor… A gente não precisa fazer nada, eu só quero passar um tempo com você, quero que você sinta o quanto sou apaixonado por você e que nada disso é a bebida falando, são meus sentimentos de verdade.

― Eu quero, Baekhyun. Eu te quero de todas as formas. ― Beijou Baekhyun, logo levantando e ajudando o outro a se pôr de pé também, só seguiu Lund e foram parar na sala de leitura que estava fechada até então.

Entraram e Sehun só seguia exatamente o que o menor fazia. Baekhyun trancou a porta e o chamou para sentarem atrás de uma estante de livros. Assim que se sentou, voltaram a se beijar, de forma completamente entregue um ao outro e Sehun disse enquanto tirava a blusa:

― No fim, nós somos bêbados apaixonados, Lund.

Não importava as roupas que eram tiradas com desespero, os beijos dados com devoção por todo o corpo de Baekhyun para que ele se sentisse amado ou a forma graciosa como ele subia e descia em si. Porque estavam fazendo amor, externando cada um de seus sentimentos que por tanto tempo ficaram escondidos. Não deram a mínima se alguém escutaria os gemidos de prazer de ambos. Estavam fazendo amor com a pessoa que amavam, bêbados, apenas deixando rolar. 

No fim, o amor comandava tudo.


End file.
